


Easter bunny

by BloodGulchBlue2



Series: RWBY- Wet and Messy [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Plug, Chocolate bodypaint, F/F, Foot Fetish, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Marie Pie, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV First Person, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vibrators, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodGulchBlue2/pseuds/BloodGulchBlue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vevet goes into heat. With Coco around, they enjoy a day of sex.</p><p>Coco POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter bunny

Spring is a wonderful time of the year. Winter’s gone, flowers are growing back and my faunas girlfriend goes into heat. It’s only for a day, and she goes completely crazy. Her sex drives revs up as if she’s on a crazy strong aphrodisiac and then she wants to fuck.

I’m only too happy to oblige.

One great thing about spring holidays and when Velv goes into heat is that there’s always a day off. So we plan a day of fun sexual activities.

This year was no different. Purchases made beforehand and dinner was slow-cooking in the oven, which left the two of us to put a twist on tradition as we stood in the bedroom. The carpet had been covered with a groundsheet, and Velvet stood straight, her hair in a bun, naked apart from a pair of white bikini bottoms. I remained semi-clothed, in a diaphanous gown over my lingerie- black lace, complete with a garter belt, stockings and a half-cup bra. My shades were in a drawer. I didn’t want to miss anything today.

The reason she was wearing the bottoms was for two purposes. The first was that I was in the process of painting her front with chocolate bodypaint. I had a brush and my hands, and a large bucket of the stuff. It’s a wonder what you can do with money and a phone call to the company that produces the bodypaint tubes. The bottoms would remain untouched by the paint. As much as I would of liked to eat her chocolate-painted pussy, there was a risk of a yeast infection that neither of us wanted to put a dent in our relationship.

The other reason for the bottoms was to keep the egg vibe that was nestled in her pussy from falling out. I’d kept it at a low power, just enough to keep her on her toes and stimulate her already-high libido. I could feel her shudders when I ran my hands up and down her legs to smooth the bodypaint over.

By the time I’d coated her up to her breasts, she was breathing heavily and slightly flushed, and her nipples were hard. I took great pleasure in running the fine hairs of the brush around her areolas, gently flicking the soft, chocolate-coated brush over the stiff buds as Velvet whimpered softly.

There was no rule to say she couldn’t join in and touch herself, but she preferred to be the prey in our little activity. I was having trouble keeping my hands off her chest as well, her wonderfully round breasts slightly bigger than my own and rather distracting. I opted to dip my hands in the bucket of bodypaint and walk my hands up her back, following the path of her spine, right up until I swapped ideas and gave her a playful smack on her rear, leaving a chocolate handprint on one cheek, swiftly followed by another.

As much as I would have liked to completely cover her, the paint ran out by the time I’d finished covering her lovely long legs and halfway up her back.

“How’s my chocolate bunny doing?” I cooed, walking around to face her and inspecting my handiwork. There was a dab of chocolate left on the brush, which I used to put a spot on her nose,

Velvet simply nodded. Her ears were lowered more than usual and curling slightly, a sign that she was close to orgasm. I couldn’t blame her, since the egg vibe, the feeling of the brush and my hands, coupled with her heightened sensitivity meant she was on edge. And when I was done, it would be even more of a wind-up.

I shed the gown and knelt down in front of her, gazing up her chocolate-coated body. I might have been in the position of subservience, but I was the one in control.

Deciding to start at the bottom, I put my hands on the warm chocolate-coated skin of Velvet’s ankle, lifting it. Velvet wobbled slightly, so I reached another hand further up her body to steady her as I started to worship her.

I’d taken Velvet to the spa the day before she went into heat, which meant that her feet had been pedicured, leaving them clean, soft and smooth. And now they had the chocolate bodypaint on them.

I began by licking the sole of her foot. There wasn’t any chocolate there, but it made Velvet giggle and moan as I ran my tongue over and inbetween her cute little toes, sucking each one clean and moving on to her ankle.

I slowly licked her left leg clean, using my tongue to tickle and give attention to places we’d discovered since we’d been together. The further I moved up her body, the twitchier she got until I could hear the low buzz of the egg vibe and smell her arousal, which had darkened the white material slightly. I gently rubbed a finger over the material, feeling her wetness and the bump of the vibe. Velvet’s toes curled and she balled her hands into fists as I made small circles with my finger, before leaving a few chocolatey smears on the white material, and moving onto her other leg.

I could feel more and more excited as I cleaned her body. Eventually my jaw started to hurt once I’d cleaned her back, so I skipped her midsection and belly and moved onto those wonderful breasts.

As I sucked, licked and occasionally nipped her breasts clean, she continued to show remarkable self-restraint. She usually proved her iron restraint on stakeouts, but today, she was lengthening and drawing out her pleasure.

After I’d spent a long time on her breasts, I started on her hands in a similar manner to her toes, individually cleaning each finger before giving up entirely and licking the chocolate off her nose and kissing her. Velvet finally and enthusiastically relaxed her will, pressing her body up against mine. I could feel some of the bodypaint rub against my own midriff, as well as Velvet’s hands sliding down to play with my garterbelt.

She hungrily ground up against me, and we moved back towards the bed.

 

We continued our little make-out session until I was ready for the second part of the entertainment for the day.

I rolled Velvet onto her back. She looked dazed, her eyes unfocused and her chest heaving.

“You okay, Bun?” I asked. She could get really exhausted when in heat, and I wanted to ensure that our day together didn’t hit any hitches.

Velvet responded by wrapping her legs around my waist, bucking me forwards so she could pace her lips next to mine and kissing me again.

“I’m addicted to you.” She whispered, her teeth tugging on my lip as she broke the kiss.

“Shall we?” I asked, sliding a hand own her leg, and standing up, leaving her lying on the bed.

I knelt by the side of the bed and pressed a drawer, which opened to show the sex toys we’d accrued. Vibe eggs, strap-ons of varying lengths and girths, butt plugs, a rabbit, magic wand, as well as dildos. And of course, the special ‘Marie pie’ dildo.

The other drawer contained the plastic gloves, lubes and antiseptic/cleaning bottles, as well as condoms. I selected several choice items from each drawer and laid them out. Velvet was rubbing her damp spot when I’d finished.

“You sure you don’t want to get off beforehand?” I asked.

She shook her head.

“Okay then. Bottoms off then.” I instructed.

Velvet shimmied out of the bikini and displayed her very wet and needy pussy. It was wonderfully pink and glistening, with the buzzing white egg vibe nearly slipping out of her lower lips. I cupped her pussy, pushing it back in and giving her a little rub with the palm of my hand.

“Oh my.” I smirked, as she tensed and whined.

I moved the second egg vibe into my other hand, turned it on and pushed it into Velvet’s velvet lips, moving the other one up and deep into her. She moaned a little louder.

“You’re doing great, Velv. Just two more toys to put on.” I encouraged her, and she nodded. “You can stop at anytime.” I continued, picking up the strap-on. “Just ask.”

Velvet straightened her legs, either to keep the vibrators in or make it easier to get the harness on. The harness had been custom-made to allow the final item to be used in tandem with the strap-on.

An anal plug with a very cute bunny tail.

I rolled Velvet onto her front, making her moan as the harness rubbed against her pussy and clit. There was a wide hole in the harness for the plug to fit through and into the anus.

I snapped on a glove and applied lube, then with more than a little teasing, opened her up over the course of several minutes. As she became more receptive, I positioned the slim plug and slowly slid it in. It was received with her loudest moan yet. I gave the tail a squeeze, and Velvet bucked. The tail was designed to vibrate the plug when squeezed, much to my amusement and Velvet’s enjoyment.

Now that she was ready, I shuffled up the bed, laid back and looked at her. The extra vibe and the plug had made her very wound up. And she was about to unwind in what I hoped would be a very explosive way.

“T-turn over.” Velvet told me.

I felt a thrill as I complied, raising my ass up.

There was a tearing sound and I felt Velvet’s nails on my skin, tearing off my panties and garterbelt. Lace ripped as she threw the underwear off to the right, leaving me in my stockings and bra.

Velvet pushed the head of the feeldoe against my lower lips, tingles of pleasure squirming up my body. I could only imagine how much Velvet was turned on. She started to penetrate, inching forwards and stretching my inner walls. I moaned as I was filled.

When Velvet’s hips were pressing up against my ass, she leant forwards and pressed her breasts against my back. She also slid her legs in my inner thighs and then locked her feet around my ankles.

I was stuck in place, with seven inches of ribbed silicone inside me and the weight of a very, very horny Faunus on me.

I felt clumsy fingers on the clasp of my bra. I could feel every small movement Velvet made through the feeldoe, small shifts making my heart rate spike.

“There.” She whispered. She slid her hands over my belly, knotting them together as she laid against me, stiff nipples dragging against the skin of my back.

“I’m ready.” I breathed.

And then Velvet set to work. Short, sharp, powerful thrusts, each one driving deep into me. She grew faster and faster, fucking me… well, like a rabbit. My forearms shuddered as she hit my sweet spot over and over. My mind went black as she kept up the maddening pace. It also made the harness rub against her clit, and with the stimulation from the vibes and the plug, she finally howled her release in an explosive thrust that sent me tumbling over too.

She collapsed on top of me as I fell onto the bed. After a minute of panting and catching breaths, Velvet rolled me onto my back and settled herself inbetween my legs.

It was my turn to lock her legs in place as she hammered my sopping pussy, her hips smacking with every thrust, causing both of our breasts to wobble. I grabbed mine and played with my nipples, moaning encouragement to Velvet as she fucked me into a second orgasm.

The third was interrupted when she leant forward to suck on my breast, playing with the nipple with her teeth and tongue. One of my hands wandered to the bunny tail and grabbed it, the other slapped her rear. She sat up and squeaked, moving her hips to make the plug shift and further pleasure her. I kept the plug buzzing whilst Velvet tried to resume a steady pace, but she ended up lying on me as she orgasmed. And then I couldn’t resist playing with her ears, giving her a double earjob until she buried her head on my shoulder, thoroughly embarrassed by how simple it was to get her off without even touching her core.

After that, she took a break to remove the vibes and tailplug, and then had me back in doggy-style.

I came away from the session well-fucked, having had four climaxes and a few scratches on my back from where Velvet got rough.

Sticky and sweaty, we showered and ate, but not before I’d given Velvet a soothing massage with an oil designed to calm her libido. We remained naked as we ate dinner- we were comfortable around each other.

 

 

After dinner and all she’d done for me, it was my turn to repay the favour. I made her sit in a chair as I slowly walked around the kitchen, brewing a mug of hot chocolate, adding whipped cream and sprinkles. I gave her the mug as she rubbed her thighs together.

“One last orgasm before bed?” I asked. Velvet nodded happily. She’d expended a lot of energy through the teasing and fucking beforehand, so it was a simple matter of using the marie pie dildo to clear up her heat.

“Then you just sit there and let me work.”

I got to my knees on the carpet, spread Velvet’s legs and started to lap at her pussy.

Unlike her previous orgasms, I wanted this one to be more personal. So I started slowly.

It was the end of a long day. We were both tired, but I was still determined to please Velvet. She sighed happily as I pleasured her, taking occasional sips from the hot chocolate, then setting the mug down and putting her hands in my hair, guiding me to that one spot that made her come undone shortly afterwards.

I could taste her and the hot chocolate she’d been drinking when we kissed. She pulled me into her lap and we continued to make out for a long while.

Once Velvet’s heat had been dealt with, we cuddled in bed. There was a half-eaten chocolate egg on the side, and I’d occasionally turn to break off and feed Velvet a piece, or have some myself. I could feel a pleasant buzz, and I was warm and comfortable. Velvet’s eyes and ears had been drooping low, despite the chocolate. It wasn’t long before I joined her, falling asleep.

 


End file.
